dragonborn and vampires
by segert
Summary: I still work on English language


It was a long time ago, but what happen to me in this story changed me a lot

So it all started on my way home, on the road I so 5 pale people. I thought nothing of them and just past through them and go home. I come home to my wife Yasolda and daughter Elin, open the door and then I so it. My wife Ysolda dead on floor, I run to her body in tears there was no slash marks of weapons but bites. A bites were from human tooths, in wored I run to the basement to se my daughter. She was a live but scared whit a kitchen knife in her hands. I was relived and run to her take a knife away and huge her. she break and start crieng in my hands telling.

\- I and mom were making food and then 5 pale people come in mom tell me to go hide in basement I try to ask way but then they attack her and I run a last think I heard was her yealing to not come out.

After what my Elin told me I let her go from my hans callming her telling her that everything gona be fine. I tell her

-Sweety I known its hard for yo and I know how yo feel but we must leave this place and go to the Whiterum.

She agreed and we were about to go out but before that. I told her to close her eye's couse I don't want her to se what they did. We got out and start go to Whiterum, all way to town my Elin was silent. It must be hard for her, on the way I so same white skin people it was dark by the time. And when we pass them they reconice Elin and then I understand it was them!!

they try to grab Elin by hand, I take my sword out and cut the basterds hand of but something was wrong there eye's were full of turst for blood. Whit that in my head last of them try to jump on Elin but luckely I am not normal human am a dragonborn.

I shouted on them whit fire shout burning them I run to Elin sheilding her from fire. Soon the fire left of and we continue on walking, at last we come to Whiterum walls and enter in town. Before going on Elin ask what we gona do here. I tell her that in here I am a good friends whit one of my servents Lydia. She gona watch over yo while I go look ask for information. Elin face got sad she say.

-Yo gona leave me again

I tell her

\- I known yo miss me but I must stop these monster and find out what those monster that atack us are.

Elin look at me whit tears again I kneel and huge her telling, that the Lydia take good care of you. Some time past and sunrises. Finally we come to place and I for last time hug Elin before leaving her to my servent. Some time past and it was geting dark again I was in bar asking for rumers about pale white people. One of the girl in bar told me that there is a place named Downguard by side of Riftens mountains in Casel those people may know something. After hearing that i thank her for help and give 10 of gold and started heading off.

On way I meet some bandits dragons and another monsters, that stud in my way to Dawnguard. Soon I find the place the girl did not tell me that casel is in small cave, that leads outside again. Anyway I come to the place first I meet orc after asking him am I at right place . He say yes but was also happy, to know that the rumers spreding around the land. Well I come in and meet this leader he was talking whit mage and told me to wait til he finish this up first. After he finesh talking he draw his sword, and atack me. I stop his sword with mine and yeald

-wath wrong with you i come here only to help you people

he jump in up an swing again aganst me telling

\- i cant be sure that you are not one of them.

After hearing that I dodge his sword and took my sword in hilt again, and then hit him in stomick whit a knee. making him drop on ground and surrender. I help him stand up and then he say

-Dont get wrong idea I was not atacking you to se if yo dodge it or not but if yo can pass my test that yo did pass known.

I smile and tell him that I am hear for information on those pale people and what they are. The Dawnguards leader sitt down by side of funiter and beging telling a story:

So I am a wear that you know about strage creatures in Skyrim. But these we fighting are monsters that drink blood for survival or just kill for fun anyway they are a Vampires long living monsters that treating human kind they are basicly hard to kill whit a normal weapons, but there are way to do it by cutting head of or burning them whit fire.

I think about what I heard about them and ask what was the meeting whit mage about?

The leader tell me that vampires find some kind of think in cave witch may be powerful weapon am not sure.

Then I ask that I can go help mage to get what ever is in that cave. Leader say that I can and whit that I go out to find that cave. I find a cave and enter it slowly going down I hide just in time to se that mage was dead and vampires were in there whit a death hounds.

Us i thouth I was not good in hiding and got attacked, they jump at me I dug down cuting there heads off from behind whit another sword. But then I was kicked from the back so hard that it send me fly towards the small tower in there by one of vampires. Struggling to stand up another one so my face and told me somethink that awoken deep anger inside me.

vampire: So its you? I was waiting till yo come here to die like your wife . But dont worry after we deal whit yo we will sloter your Daughter like her mom hahaahha...

I stand up telling

-Your the one who responsebole for my wife ?

vampire- yes I am and what you gona do about it?

I grab him by neck lifting him from a ground telling.

-What I do I will make you suffer, but not by burning or anything but by tearing your god damn soul out of your body.

By that I shout at him whit fear shout and at least whit soul tear, tearing his soul killing him.

By waching that another vampire swing at me and whit blade I got stabbed in shoulder but then it happen he bite me on hand. I had enough so I fuse rus fu da whit my fist and hit a moster in head blowing it of. I won but I feel strange after a bite and soon collepsed to the ground. After waking up I knew that I become vampire, then thouth I cant live with this. So instead of continue to go to cave, I try to go find guy named Talon who coud turn me back to human but, he was not in skyrim by that time. By that in mind there was one way I can get rid of vampire diseases by becoming something else. I knew one group that my can help me in Whiterum lets just say after becoming one of champions whit them they have somethink that can help me.

So I go back to Whiterum in night becouse I dont want Elin to se me in bad shape well it turnd out bad anyway I was in Whiterum, and on the way I meet Lydia and Elin. Elin run to hug me . But when she so that I am was stabbed and bleeding she stop and jump back and ask for Lydia help. When Lydia come I was bearly standing on legs. Lydia ask what happened I tell her that I was atacked by vampires and was becoming one of them. After hearing that Lydia took Elin in her house asking what she can do to help.

I tell her to not tell anything about this to Elin but I need to go to champions I disided at least to take the ofer of becoming a werewolf. Lydia look at me whit woried face asking if I can control werewolf transformasions.

And I tell her I can becouse of my dragon blood I dont lose my mind while in werewolf form. Lydia was still risisted but when I black out from blood lose she took me there to preform ritual. I wake up whit my stab wound peacht up in ritual room whit Lydia and leader of champions. Self there was a woman witch transform in wolf I stand up from the ground and was asked if I realy want to become a wolf I say yes. after he heard that he cut a woman in hand and spred blood in a stone boll.

I must drink it from it he say. I get closer to blood and before i drink it lydia in wored face say

-Becarefull out there or else I never forgive you. She proceed.

-You have a daughter wich is scared for losing another perent so please be careful.

I smile and told her dont worry i promes to come back after I find out what is in cave.

Champion leader look at lydia and told her

-its time for Yo to leave and get inside house and lock the doors.

Lydia look at me last time and left. At least a drink a the blood and.. grhuuuuh!!! I fall on ground looking at my hands, changing body geting my mucelse bigger and my head changing to the wolf. At last I got in wolf fure and lost control and run out of city to forest. The leader run after me but i was to fast for him. on my way i got back to senses. Must say it was more harder, then i thouth rage was big deal but whit my dragons blood i can controlit.

When leader cut up to me I learn, that whit my dragon blood in me that let me chose when I wish to transform, to wolf and human. I feel it this power of wolf is powerful. While I was in my mind thinking the leader of champions say

-It seems yo were right about your dragon blood think by the way how did you not lose your armour and swords?

I look at him and say

\- my armours and weapons are enchanted that when I transform I can use them in both forms whitout problem. The leader look at me ask me again about my condisoin and after I show him that I can indead, controlit he left back to city, and i was going back to vampire cave i was out of. When I come back I Rush in cave open the Fort door and so more of vampires in there yelling. That I gona pay for killing there BROTHERS. They all surrounded me in sircul and finally attacking me at once. I close my eyes and call up on my werewolf form fast changing. Then I shout making ground shake and all vampires stop in fear. But after they got back to there senses, they attack me again trying to kill me. One of them swing whit sword witch I block it whit my sword pushing it back and sending him to another vampires, making most of them fly up to the walls whit iron spikes killing them off. But then suddenly I changed back to normal, it was one on one fight. The last of vampires attack me whit his great sword in the air jumping running and swinging in speed that normal humans can't se. I dodged some of those moves but then got cut in most part in body suddenly he cut me in back witch make me knee on ground. He stop and got close to my face whit his great sword at my neck telling

-werewolf or not yo can't beat me not whit your speed.

I smiled telling him.

-what use of speed if you don't got brain.

Vampire

-You insulint mortal dog what you can do to me whit your week bleeding body.

-You tell me what I can do iI mean look at your pals over the walls there.

At this moment he had enough and wanted my head. He swing at my head but it was to late I got in my wolf form and jumped at him from side to side I got in his face and biteng his head off. In time I got back to normal again and. Keep moving on killing huge monsters until I come to end of cave. I se this stone thing in middle of cave there also was a way to push another stone like things but they did not move. In end I touch one in middle suddenly a sharpe think stab my hand making blood run in stone. I took my hand and look around to see that strage lights are around stones.

I got it must be pushed now in right dereksions a puzzle I thought to my self. When I finished the stone floor changed and from the middle of room come out a coffin. It open and a woman that look so much like my dear wife yasolda fall out of it she also had a schrool. I catch her and lay her body down by side of coffin. She opened her eyes look at me and hit me and yealing.

-Hey hands of yo pervert!!

I look at her standing up asking after she stopped hitting me

Well that was a bad start. from anyway I am a dragonborn who are yo and way you are lock here?

She look at me and ask if I be able to help if she was in trouble, by the way am Serana. Serana I can help you with what you need but you must tell me what the hell is going on whit yo vampires. And way yo have that elder schrool. She look at me whit her face close to mine telling I can't until yo help me out.

We'll ok lets get out, we look around for while until we found a way out whit a gorgeous statules surrounding it. With that I and Serana try walk between them. But something is wrong statules following our moves, all sudden one of them nock Serana across the room. I scream Seranaa!!!! She reply am fine watch out!!! I got hit by gorgeous in face, force was so strong it destroyed floor and send me across room through walls . I had no much of the strength left my body was injured I was getting weaker from last fight. I was about to black out but then I heard Serana scream for help saying she can't do it alone. And then I so it gorgeous was running at Serana. I can't let this happen not again move damn!!! it move!!! It happen I find some of strength in my body I grab my swords jump out from the top of room.

And swing at gorgeous head but they broke, my swords were gone. I did not lose my cool and whit most strength left, I fuse one shout in my hand. And hit gorgeous whit RUS FU DAAAAAA!!!! FORCE OF SHOUT hit gorgeous. Forces was so strong that around me and gorgeous floor were breaking again the head of gorgeous exploded, and then I smiled and black out. Soon I woke up in Seranas heands she was crying. I touched her face and a smile happiness cross her face again.I ask her way she cry over me. All she say was she worried that I died. I stand up put hand on her shoulder and say to her I don't let anyone die not again. Serana ask what do yo mean by die again. I tell her that to that I can't say anything about it not until yo tell me about scroll. Serana look whit smile and we begin heading out of cave. When we got out I ask were shoud we go know. Us much I know my house is around the corner of Solitudes down the mountains by river. Said Serana. Well let's find us some horses and let's go. I Said . And here we are again on road. It Been while but in Riften we managed to get some horses. It beggin to get dark but we manage to get to Whiterum. Before I left again i go on to visit Elin. Serana was bit mad but after explaining that my daughter did not se me for some time she agreed and wanted to meet her. I didn't think serana will be good but I was wrong. On way she even by dolly us gift I was surprised and kind happy couse she reminded me Ysolda. Anyway we got back Elin was happy to se me running by street to me but mid running she stop, and yeal at Serana. I knew this may be a problem so I run to her and hug her telling.

\- Elin honey I know that she is you know what, but she is diffrent.

Elin did not believe she run out of my hands but one think, I did not so she have a knive. She run at Serana going to stab her I try to stop her but I did not want to hurt her. So just before she stab Serana I slow down time whit shout, I got knife out of Elin hands and let time go normal again. Elin bump in to Serana making her se she has no knife. Serana ask her if she was alright but Elin snapt and yeal at Serana.

-You Your kind killed my mom my pets and now you hipnotize my dad!!

I come close to Elin she was crying Serana look at her and before I can say anything Serana kneel and hug and tell her.

-Am so sorry for wath happen to your mom and I know you are very sad but I been like you once.

Elin reaply

-What do you mean ?

Serana

\- I was once a girl like you I had a dad mom everything was find until one day my father found a prophecy witch lead my mom dissapearing. I don't know what your feeling but. I understand feeling of loneliness. Am sorry for what happened to you and your family. Serane kneel on one knee

She took out a teddy doll smiled and say.

-Don't hide your emotions if you ever need a shoulder to hold on to I will always be here for you.

Elin stop crying look at Seranas eyes thinking how behide those red eyes are the most beautiful eyes that for some odd reasons reminded of her moms. Elin took the doll jump in Seranas hands and come to me saying she is sorry for what she try to do. I kneel to Elin telling her that I understand her sadness and what she did was understandabel, so for your punishment. Serana look at again kind of angry until I say

Elin close her eyes getting ready. So for punished I stay sometime whit you me Serana and you. Elin look at me whit the huge smile in her face jumping around. I go to Serana and ask her if that is okey whit her, if we stay her for while. She agreed and say that

\- affter all she needs her dad to be by her side.

I thank her go to Lydia tell her that for the week Elin stay whit me in my house. Affter that I got back to Elin and Serana and se them louthing joking and playing whit doll affter they finished whit that we got to my house in Whiterum that i got for saving city from Dragon. . 2 days past and city was planning a festival at night at Jarl Bulgref told that everyone hold were invited.Of course Elin was exsaited to go and to my suprise, Serana was going to she look at me say that am an idiot for thinking that she misses a chance to cash drink besides she love to have some fun.

So night come and all people were in nice dresses I had nice long jaket whit one rose sett it on. Elin was in long dress whit flower crow that Serana make for her. And yea Serana dont had anythink nice so I let her something that Yasolda, used when we used to hang out. It fitt Serana perfectly. Jarl come out and welcome all the people in festival. First we sett all down around table to drink and eat. Affter that Elin go dance whit her friend. Serana look at her and dicited that we shoud join in. I wasn't sure but I end up dancing with her anyway, we dance slowly until the Jarl anonce that he give a 100 gold for best dancing couple. So it all started all people were dancing like crazy, it was fun alot of people were looking at us dancing and started chearing us up. We dace like it was no tomorrow and all of suden. Elin and her friend bump in to Serana making Elin Serana me and her friend fall. I wake up I was surprised, Serana and me opened our eyes to se that we kissed. Elin se it but say nothing, Serana stand up her face was bright red. I stand up trying to say sorry but she cuts me of by saying

-i ..t...i..t fine lets get some drinks.

But before we can go Jarl stand up and anonced winners. It was not us our anothers groups it was Elin and her. Friend?? Elin jump in excitement go up to Jarl and thx to him Serana and I started clapping making anothers clap us well to Elin and her friend. After that all festival begin to close down so we leave us well Elin say bye to her friends and so we got back home. I put Elin in bed and tell some old her favorites tales about dragons witch are her favorites. Finally when she fall sleep Serana walk in whit her dolly and lay it by her side. Then she say

Serana:

-She reminds me so mutch off me.

I reaply

-I suppose so, she got thruth a lot of pain. You know she is only one in this world that I care most about.

I perused

-You know I wish better for both Elin and Yasolda but I wasn't there in time to save her I...

Serana suprise kiss me again, and say.

-You shound blame yourself, you were in another place in that time if you want to blame anyone blame it on me.

I look kind shine and say.

-I can't blame it on you Serana, you didn't do this someone else did it.

Serana reply

-Someone else what do you mean you self told me on way to Whiterum, there were vampires not far from were you live??

I reply

-Yea but when I found a wifes body there were bites over her but it seem like before that there was someone else in there. Serana was confused now

-Someone drained her life force and wathever it was it was powerful.

Serana face chande she then stand up and say

-Am not sure but that someone maybe just maybe can be my father.

I look at Serana and say that we can find that out tomorrow. Serana kiss Elin on forehead and then we go to sleep. Next day I wake up and go se how Serana is doing she was gone!!! I run to see Elin she was sound asleep. I run to Lydia told her to come in my house and watch after Elin I must leave now when she ask way?

I reaply Serana she's gone,

-Lydia have you seen her"

Lydia -Am not sure if that was Serana but I so a group of pale people draging someone.

I look back at houses were Elin is in and run whit Lydia back to my house. I Hear Elin wake up doors windows were locked from inside , something wasn't right I can sense a dark old force in there. We try to bash the door but it didn't worked. I heard Elin scream. I can se fire in there I think

-no no no no !!!!

After lydias fail atems to brake door I so it door were not only locked but also sealed whit spells.

-Lydia stand back I gona go wolf form for a sec while you use magic spells resistance on me so I can break door down. She agreed so I started to change and lounched at door. It broke like it was nothing , I change back fast and rush in house to get Elin. I se her in room under the bed, all room was in flames I cant use my shouts i stil don't have enough energy. So I tell Elin to close here eyes and don't open till I say so. Again I turned into werewolf, jump in fire whit my right hand I grabbed Elin and jumped out from the window turning back to normal I checked Elins puls was normal she was just on counches. My wounds opened again, but that doesn't matter I was glad that Elin is safe, and before I black out I so a creature with red eyes and huge wings from its back. It was standing in fire like human in Elins room, and all of sudden it disappeared. After 1 day i wake up in champions hall whit Elin crying over me. I touched her face and then she hug me. In tears she say

-Dad!!! I was so afraid that I thought your gone like mommy.

I hug her and tell that no matter what I never let that happen. Elin let go off me and go to the champions leader to lisen to old stories. I walk slowly to Lydia and took her by corner, to talk.

-Thane how are your wounds diong

-I am healing fast but its not reason way I what to talk.

-ohh whats the matter??

-Lydia I need you to get in your Armour get some food and warm clothes for Elin we need to go to the Great beards.

-a great beards but thats the 2 days trip and way we should go there anyway???

-Well the place they live in and town is protected by there sealing spells from undead and its a small town but you se a magic protection is better there that's why we must move there.

Lydia look at Elin and say that she goes to change and get food and some horses. It took some time to get all thinks and it was starting to get dark so for night we stay in champion hall anyway Elin like to talk and train whit leader and others. I think it was good for her to learn how to fight a bit, but before anythink else I can think off The leader stand up and told me to come talk whit him and another's. Lydia come back and told that were ready to go just tell her when. I go out to talk whit champions.

-So what you needed to talk about ??

Leader reply.

-The last night we feel a strong enemy in your house fire it was old and very dangerous.

-Was that it you wanted to tell me??

-No me,Vilkas, Forkas Alea we agreed to join the DownGuard but question is will you let us jion in??

I was a bit chocked but some werewolf guys and specialy, experience figheters like them would make a great addition to the team so I say

-I do not diside who can jion but I think leader need be happy to have you in anyway.

I also told them that if they wanna jion they must jion me to the great beards place first then we can go to the great beards place. Champion leader agreed and got there stuff and we started to move on. The trip was long so after we leave WhiteRum we made a camp. For safety I chant protection spells while Vilkas and Forcas stay up and guard the reast of people. I stay up til morning and then fall to sleep in a vagon we had. I was going to wake up Elin. But all of sudden a powerful raw was heard, I jumped out look up in sky I so it A DRAGON !!! I yeal!!!!

-Brother champions take Lydia Elin And Run!!!!!!

-No we do this together bother champion

-Alea this is job for dragonborn not champion now goo protect my douther.

Elin got out of vagon trying to get me whit them but Alea understood me so she run and grab Elin and jump back to the vagon. A dragon was going around sky looking at me I thought it atacked me but I was wrong. Dragon fly at vagon, I run at full speed whit a slow down shout and before dragon hit a vagon I took all people from it leaving only a emty vagon to be teard apart. Dragon then fly up again this time it started, to spit huge fire flame ball at Lydia and Elins direction. I run to them whit shield stoping a fire, in response dragon landed on ground, yeat again doing a same thing. I run right at it through a fire I jumped in air and cut a dragon in head. It step back and grab me by shield and fly up in sky. Dragon fly so high that it was hard to breath, I begin to lose counches and it happened dragon let go I start to fall from sky. I pulled out my swords took some rope and trow at the dragon. I hit it in wing dragon fall and so did I follow after. Whit a wind being so strong I hit dragon in the head killing it. I won but there was a problem, in a speed I am falling i won't hit a ground that eazy its gonna be a hard fall. Us i though it cant get worse I so it a vampires coming but this time it was different these ones I fell them to be stronger then any ones I know.

They seem to be older ones and smarter ones. I was getting closer to the ground, all would be well but the ground i was falling to were Elin and anothers stand. I think what can I do, and whit no time left I used slow time shout. I jumped off a dragon, grab Elin hand and trow her to one of champion's. When time come back to normal dragon did hit me and anothers. Elin scream.

-Noo let me go!!! i must help them!! Elin run out off champion hands and champion run after her. Suddenly a huge dragon eyes appeared look at Elin it seems dragon survived and then it hit me this dragon is not normal oh no its elder one !!! It shouted fire at Elin. All seem to be over but champion jump infron off Elin and shield her from fire. Smoke clear up and then Elin so me i hit a dragon whit rus fu and stop the fire. I yeall to champion

-Run to great beards I cash up to yo later !!! Champion grab Eli and run us fast us possible away to great beards. Now its only me dragon and vampires. Vampire surounded me. I have no chase i have to kill dragon and vampires at same time. Whit so much of them there was one thing to do. Vampire jump at me but they got electrified by my electric field it kill vampires like it was joke, sudden I got hit by fire. Oh right your still alive, i geus dragon goes first.


End file.
